Project Overview
The Remix project is a hack of the Pokemon HeartGold game released in 2009. While it attempts to retain the original core gameplay experience, Remix will implement a series of changes attempting to make each and every Pokemon available and more balanced. The project's vision is to: * make every Pokemon available to the player to ensure they can create the team of their dreams. * create a metagame where it is possible to play with your favourites. * reduce the amount of redundancy in the game. * make it feel like you're playing Pokemon again for the first time, yet still feel at home with the game. The rest of this overview will attempt to cover the nature and reasoning of the changes being made to each part of the game in detail. 'Mon Accessibility In Remix, it will be possible to obtain all 493 Pokemon available in the first four generations within the confines of the game. We believe there is no point in breathing new life into your favourite Pokemon if only a handful of them are easily available to you. In order to achieve this goal, Remix will include the following changes: * Every unevolved, non-legendary Pokemon in the series up to Generation IV can be caught in the wild. * All legendary Pokemon that were not previously available within the game world have now found a home. * Pokemon that normally require trading to evolve have been given alternative evolution methods. * Furthermore, Pokemon that required locations not present in the game world to evolve have also been given alternative evolution methods. * Items required to make certain Pokemon evolve are now much more accessible and found in greater quantities than before. Reconstructing the Metagame The biggest challenge facing Remix is the deconstruction of the traditional metagame that has built up over six generations of Pokemon games. The way the game currently operates, the same few Pokemon tend to dominate in battle over the large majority of others. Furthermore, there is a large amount of Pokemon who are rendered redundant in this landscape. While we believe it may not be possible to achieve a completely balanced metagame with so many Pokemon available, we want to try and make every Pokemon count. In order to achieve this goal, Remix will include the following changes: * Every Pokemon now has a designated role in battle (Sweeper, Tank, Disabler or Support) and their new base stats, moves and abilities will centre around it. * The original base stat totals of all non-legendary Pokemon have been scrapped and replaced with uniform totals based on stage of evolution. * The base stat totals of legendary Pokemon have also been overhauled but their new totals are based on rarity and/or importance to the storyline. * Many Pokemon have new abilities that better suit their role in battle. * Many Pokemon have received changes to their level-up moves, TM compatibility and move tutor compatibility. * Some Pokemon have had changes made to their typing in order to increase diversity. * Some types have had their weaknesses and/or resistances altered. Diving into the Movepool If you look at the complete list of moves available in the game, there are many that are either useless or repetitious. Remix will overhaul many moves in the game in an attempt at creating more diverse options for your favourite Pokemon. In order to achieve this goal, Remix will include the following changes: * All moves have had their base power readjusted to meet a set of new baselines. * Some moves have had their damage properties switched around from physical to special, or vice versa. * Some moves have had their typing changed to reduce clutter in one type and increase diversity in another. * Some moves have had their added effect chance (such as causing status effects) increased or decreased. * Some moves have had their power point (PP) totals adjusted to compensate for their increase or decrease in strength. * The moves contained in Technical Machines (TMs) have been adjusted to increase diversity. * Furthermore, all Technical Machines are now available to buy at the end of the game so the player is not limited to one of each. * The moves contained in Hidden Machines (HMs) have been updated to be more useful while levelling. * Moves available from the move tutors have been readjusted to increase diversity. Increasing the Challenge The Pokemon games have always been a little too easy. While the overhauls to Pokemon and moves are likely to increase challenge on their own, Remix will implement a few small changes in an attempt to provide a more difficult and more rewarding gameplay experience than the original. In order to achieve this goal, Remix will include the following changes: * The levels of the Pokemon used by all trainers in the game have been readjusted and will scale slightly faster than previously. * The Pokemon used by all trainers (including your rival, gym leaders and the Elite 4) have been updated. * Gym leaders will always use a full team of six Pokemon. * The movesets used by trainer Pokemon will now sometimes include egg moves, move tutor moves and moves learned through TMs. * Many Pokemon have had the levels in which they evolve increased. Reducing the Grind In Remix, we don't want playing the game to feel tedious in any way. To compensate for many of the changes being made to increase the challenge and longevity of the game, we will be introducing measures to help reduce grinding for things like money, experience and effort values. In order to achieve this goal, Remix will include the following changes: * The experience curves required for all Pokemon to level up have been normalized into two separate curves - one for non-legendaries and one for legendaries. * The Exp. Share and Lucky Egg items have been made available near the start of the game. * The value and availability of previously useless items have been increased so that they can be farmed for money. * Your rival, gym leaders and the Elite 4 will now reward more money for defeating them than before. * Vitamins can now be used up to a maximum of 250 effort values (EVs) and are much less expensive to purchase than previously. * Eggs now take significantly less time to hatch.